Experimental Magic
by GodOfStorms
Summary: Lilo & Stitch are finally having a peaceful summer, but on Lilos birthday a stranger appears who will reveal a secret to them that could change the world. Meanwhile Stitch finds that he has family that is much stranger than he originally thought. Xover HP
1. Who am I

**A/N: This is my first story so please tell me what you think. This is going to be an AU to Some of HBP and all DH, and it is started just after stitch 'Dies' in Stitch has a glitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lilo & Stitch if I did I'd be rich, and using the money to buy the internet Mwuhahahaaha ach (starts choking).**

'Blagh'- thoughts

"Blagh"-speech

"**Blagh"- **Turian (made up language stitch and the experiments speak)

"_Blagh"-_Twin bond (you'll understand later)

It was dark when Harry awoke, the clock on the bedside table read 11:59, 'Why did I wake up again, oh yeah it was the nightmare about Sirius, and wait only one minute left until my birthday, oh joy'. Silently harry started the yearly countdown to midnight, '_ten, nine, eight, seven, si… _pain suddenly jolted through him. "What on Ear..." the jolt came again, interrupting him mid sentence then suddenly stopped. Harry waited a few moments; the jolt didn't come again, 'Well whatever that was, it's stopped no…'

The jolt came again even more powerful than the last two; this one was also excruciatingly more painful than the last two causing him to have to bite back a scream, eventually the pain grew too great for even Harry's high pain threshold to handle, Harry's eyes rolled around in their sockets, disorientated he fell back onto his bed clutching at his head. Flashing before Harry's eyes were memories of something similar happening three years ago.

_Flashback:_

Harry was aching all over Uncle Vernon had given him an extremely severe beating, all because of a stupid electric shock. It had been dinner time, harry and the Dursleys had been sitting down while harry was forced to clear the table, after washing the dishes he made the mistake of putting his hand near the power outlet. A burst of electricity had shocked him badly, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. What looked like a green electric charge had spread over his body and had made his body move out of impulse making him smash the dishes and smash a hole in the wall. What scared him was that he was laughing the whole time, when the episode was over the kitchen was practically destroyed he stared around and Dursleys had been cowering in the corner. Of course Vernon had become furious after getting over his shock and had beaten him till bloody, while screaming something about wreaking the house and freakish eye colors (the last one had been weird for what was 'normal' for him). Reaching his room harry fell upon his bed and sleep soon stole over him.

_Harry awoke to complete darkness he couldn't feel his bed underneath him or anything else for that matter. "Uh, Hello anyone there" he called out, no answer came. After a while the darkness started to lift, revealing a blue sky and a lush grassy plateau. A little ways from Harry stood two girls and three creatures that harry had never heard of before, one was quite clearly male; it was large and stocky wearing a white lab coat. The being also had a very large head along with four eyes; he gave Harry the strangest feeling that he had seen this being before. The second was the strangest shorter and slimmer than the other and harder to identify its gender, the most intriguing thing about it was that it had three legs and only one eye in the middle of its face. _

_The last creature was the least strange out of all of them, it looked like a cross between a blue koala and a dog-what species of dog, harry didn't know- the younger of the two girls currently had the animal laid in her lap crying over its body, she started saying something that harry surprisingly at this distance caught easily, "Stitch, I'm so sorry. I kept saying how much I needed you, but you needed me more". As she finished saying this, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Harry looked on in awe as a silverish mist rose up from the animal, it coalesced into a figure identical to the one on the girls lap. Harry had seen enough ghosts around Hogwarts to recognize a spirit when he saw one. A loud rumble shook the ground knocking Harry upon his behind. And with a terrible roar the ground was rent in two and a massive skeletal gate erupted from the ground. _

_All Harry could do was watch as the gate swung outwards and the figure started to walk towards it. To harry something didn't quite right about it, something horribly foreboding emanated from the darkness beyond the gate. Standing up quickly he tried to run to creature and warn it, but a sudden and enormously strong wind picked up and blew him straight back. Harry not one to give easily fought against the wind, the figure was almost at the Gate, harry knew that if he didn't do something soon that Stitch-as that was what the girl called it- would be gone forever, Harry felt his magic rise to the challenge, in one last effort harry opened his mouth and screeched out a warning "STOOOP!!" With that word that power that had been building inside erupted, a wave of power flew towards the gate easily knocking the wind aside. _

_The figure whirled around and stared at Harry, harry knew this was his chance and spoke, "Look at that girl she said loved you are you willing to leave her alone" this time harry knew this wasn't him speaking, but something speaking through him. "Are you willing give up so easily, that's not something to do lightly". The creature opened its mouth and spoke in a strangely familiar high pitched voice "Stitch hurt Lilo, Stitch dangerous" in answer harry called out "does she look like she cares, she loves you she said it herself". Stitch's eyes widened and went running towards his body. Time started to speed up again the closer it got to its body, when he reached his body Stitch slowly faded. As Harry watched, Stitch's body start to move, the first words he spoke were dry and wheezed "Stitch not bad, Stitch Fluffy!!" Harry smiled as the little and her familly crowded round Stitch giving him big hugs and smothering kisses, suddenly everything started darkening and Harry knew it was time to leave but as he faded away the one in the lab coat turned and looked at him grinning from ear to ear._

Harry awoke with a start "That was crazy".

_End Flashback_

As harry opened his eyes there was one thing that struck him hardest "When did everything get so big".

_**A/N: Yeah short I know don't worry later chapters will be longer, So love it, hate it, I need feedback and no Flames they will be turned back tenfold on the flamer and believe me I can flame hard. If anyone has any advice on how I can improve it let me know. Also later on I might be giving you a choice on where Harry is going. See ya next time. GodofStorms signing out.**_


	2. Amazing Connections

**A/N: Hey guys, your favorite god is back. Yeah I know a while right, I just wasn't feeling that well. Ok then I would like to thank, Avatarjk137 as my first reviewer, horsecrazygal21. And last but certainly not least 123qaz for his encouragement. Oh, by the way I made a mistake with the timeline, the flash back in chpt.1 was the Stitch has a Glitch part the rest is set 1 year after Leroy and Stitch. And if I don't do stitch's speech very well just bare with me please**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know the drill by now, but just in case I do not own Lilo and Stitch nor do I own Harry Potter both belong to far more Creative (and slightly less insane)people than me.**

It was a dark night on the isle of Kauaii, and everyone was sleeping soundly. Except for a certain blue furred 'dog' who was whimpering in his sleep, tossing and turning the animal's nightmare continued.

_**Dream world **_

_**A pair of red eyes glared out of the darkness staring at a young boy who couldn't be any older than 15. The red eyes were all encompassing they changed places any time, but no matter what the boy stood where he was, not a moment passed before the nightmare like it always had began playing like a movie, one after another people began appearing as if in camera flashes. **_

_**When they stopped there was another boy who looked to be slightly older than the other, suddenly a high pitched voice cried out in the darkness and a streak of emerald light struck the elder boy knocking him all the way to the base of the red eyes. Slowly the boy rose up but something was different his eyes seemed lifeless "Harry, why" the elder called out "why did you let me die". **_

_**The boy now known as harry didn't answer but Stitch could see pain etched into his face, next up was a dark haired man, this time the death was unnecessary, for he was already a rotting corpse "Why" the man cried out "How could you fall for a such stupid trick as what Voldemort pulled harry, look at this because of you I'm dead and rotting in the grave!!!" "Sirius" this time Harry answered, tears running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry I was…" the corpse cut him off "it's your fault I'm dead harry, how many others are you going to cause the deaths of." Stitch could only watch from the sidelines as the boy trembled and fell to his knees "Sirius I'm sorry…" "Do us a favor harry kill yourself before you do any more harm" a knife appeared in the fleshless hand and was thrust out towards the boy "go on your death will make every one safer".**_

_** Stitch watched in utter horror as the boy reached out and took the knife, he couldn't look a way as the boy drew back his arm a thrust the blade up to the hilt within his stomach. "NAGAAAAAAAAAAAA" Stitch cried as Harry rolled over onto his back clearly dead. The corpse turned and started walking towards him all the while murmuring louder and louder "Stitch, Stitch, Stiiiitch, STITCH!!!" **_

__Stitch jerked awake his fur soaked in sweat, "Stitch" he jerked is head round and caught the eyes of his best friend, Lilo Pelekai "Stitch are you alright" she asked. Stitch shook his head "naga, meega had nightmare again", Lilo stared at him with concern, "the one with the boy and the red eyes". "Ih" he replied. Lilo sighed and shook her head, lifting her chocolate brown eyes to his night black said "we need to tell Jumba, it is probably not normal even for you to have the _exact_ same nightmare _four weeks in a row_". Stitch cast his eyes up at the clock on the dresser it read 10:30 pm, Stitch glanced sheepishly at Lilo "meega soka waking Lilo", Lilo grinned "it's alright I was awake anyway, I was nervous since the day after tomorrow is my birthday remember".

Stitch's eyes widened as he remembered 'oh yeah, Lilo's turning eleven on Sunday', Lilo stood up and stretched while yawning "Well Stitch, I think we both need some sleep", Stitch nodded and attempted to roll back over, when Lilo stopped him "Oh no, were not repeating that fiasco, your sleeping with me tonight." Stitch grinned and climbed onto Lilo's bed with Lilo clambering on just after him. Both of them lay down with the cover pulled over them "g'night Stitch" Lilo muttered sleepily, Stitch pulled her into a hug before replying "night Lilo".

Little did they know that the next day would start the adventure of a lifetime, and would show them a world beyond their wildest dreams.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world there was another person who didn't get much sleep that night, though for far less happy reasons. Albus Dumbledore was looking out his window onto the Hogwarts Lake reflecting the rising dawn's golden glow, Albus Dumbledore rarely ever looked tired but at 150 years of age, and almost two years of war he certainly looked as if he was about to drop dead.

He sighed and turned away from the window, he looked at the only other occupant of the office "Fawkes my old friend, what am I going to do, no matter how many death eaters we capture Voldemort has still more followers cropping up all over the place, and from what Severus has told us Voldemort is planning something huge, if I could only remember what Asteroid K37means we could stop his plan in its tracks." The scarlet plumaged bird cocked its head and trilled a soothing note, Albus smiled tiredly "I guess you're right, it's time" his eyes hardened.

"I'm going to have to contact some of my old friends." Moving to the back of the office, Albus ran his hand over the wall, grimacing he muttered "what we need is hope". Pushing on a stone block, the whole wall vanished leaving a cleverly hidden passage way.

As he walked along the passage torches lit themselves, shedding light on some incredible devices. Dumbledore smiled, so many memories went along with these creations, some good, some terrible. Dumbledore slowed as he reached his destination, it was an enormous crystalline dome, the private retreat of the founders themselves. Dumbledore himself was only the second person to use the dome in the thousand since their deaths.

Dumbledore had one part of the dome devoted to an enormous library one that put the American library of congress to shame, another was devoted to spell making and research, Dumbledore had actually used it to make a spell that allowed a person see into the land of the dead, Albus shuddered at that memory he had been severely reprimanded by the Creator of the Universe himself about that. And finally there was the laboratory, not many people knew it but Dumbledore had PHD's in muggle physics, physiology, Biology, psychology, and Theology. Yes Dumbledore was a well rounded man; Dumbledore approached the large computer screen, and started to type in a communications code.

As the screen came up online Dumbledore prayed that it wouldn't go haywire, suddenly a mechanical voice spoke out "Communications channels open, select frequency." Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief the wards he'd put up to dampened the magical interference were still working at a hundred percent. "Computer," Dumbledore's voice rang out emptily into the wide open space around him, "open a channel to the Grand Council Women of the Galactic Federation, signal frequency private Alpha-Beta".

After a few minutes of the computer whirring, a connection was established, the face of the leader of the Galactic Federation filled the screen "What, who is this, you better have a good reason for calling at this hour" Dumbledore had to stifle a snicker at this point because the GCW was wearing a frilly pink bathrobe. After a few moments the GCW realized who was on the other end, "oh Albus I'm sorry about that, I haven't heard from you for a while how are you?" Albus chuckled "I'm fine you're Highness, I'm just getting old."

The Grand Council Woman frowned, even after almost 50 years of lack of contact not counting an incident with a certain geneticist(1); she could tell that Albus was worried. "Alright Albus, what is it, you wouldn't have used the private frequency for a personal call." Dumbledore's smile vanished faster than little kid's vanilla ice-cream on a summer's day, with a sigh Dumbledore spoke "You always could see through me, yes it isn't a social call" the GCW's eyes narrowed "I am sad to report that the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned more powerful than ever".

The leader of the Galactic Federations eyes widened, whatever it was she was expecting it wasn't that. "Your sure Albus," she said "you aren't joking around." Dumbledore shook his head sadly "no, I'm afraid not, I wish I was," he then smiled "then you could yell at me for making such stupid prank call" Dumbledore finished with a chuckle. The GCW did not smile "This is not something to joke about Albus; you remember just how far the Federation had to get involved in the last war, and it wasn't even ours to start with, though it probably soon would have been" she rubbed her temples "you always did know ways to give me a bad migraine".

Dumbledore decided it was time to ask for help "Marilia" calling the Grand Council Women by her real name "I called you because we the order needs help; we would be able to succeed far more in our missions against him." Marilia frowned deeply, and thought deeply about it 'If I allow Albus a small contingency of our soldiers I would be forced to tell the council that the Dark Lord has returned and remembering what it was like when we got involved last time, the Federation will be thrown into panic and possible anarchy. On the other hand if I don't send aid, the Dark Lord could overwhelm earth and eventually the entire Galaxy. I've got it!'

"Albus I'll send aid but they will come one at a time so as not to alarm humanity, the first one I'll send is very familiar with earth, you'll be able to hide him from your students by placing him in your kitchens." Albus raised a bushy eyebrow "Oh, and why pray tell hide him there?" Marilia smirked "Oh, no reason just that he makes amazing sandwiches." This time it was Dumbledore's turn to smirk, "I think I know who you're talking about, and you don't know how much this means to us, Thank you."

The Grand Council Women smiled "You're welcome you old kook, and now if you don't mind me borrowing an earth phrase, I'd like to sleep my 40 winks." Dumbledore grinned "Of course milady, goodnight". Marilia turned from the screen, but suddenly spoke "Albus I think you would like to know that an old friend of yours is living on earth." "Really, who". Marilia smiled "A certain Dr. Jookiba and 625 of his 626 _activated _experiments, currently located Kauai, Hawaii." Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, Marilia smiled "goodnight Albus" and the connection was cut.

Now if Albus Dumbledore was known for one thing it was that he was never surprised, if anyone could see him now that idea would be blown right out of the water. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Dumbledore walked up to his office.

Upon his arrival one thing caught his notice, it was the school registry. The registry was one of the oldest objects belonging to the school; the other was the sorting hat. The registry recorded the name of every student that would pass through Hogwarts halls, from the day they were born, it was written in the style of a Familly tree.

Whenever a future student was about to turn eleven, the book would be covered in a silver nimbus indicating that it was time to send the student the Hogwarts acceptance letter. The book was now glowing again indicating another letter needed to be written and sent, if the student accepted the name written in the book would turn silver.

Pulling the book down from its shelf, Dumbledore opened it to the correct page. Albus smiled, it looked like it was time to pay his goddaughter a visit, he hoped she liked him, he hadn't seen her since she was born. On the page written in golden ink was the name _Lilo Pelekai. _It was then Dumbledore noticed some strange things, one was that right next to Lilo's name, was the name_ Stitch Pelekai_ and if that wasn't enough they were both connected by a marriage line. At this moment there were _two_ thought going Dumbledore's head '_I'm in __big__ trouble' _and '_Why does Stitch Pelekai's name get repeated several pages later to be connected with Harry Potter's family tree?'_

_**A/N: So what do you think, over 2000 words. Next time I'm gonna aim higher. Kudo's to those who can spot the future plot device I hid in this chapter.**_

**A/N: Three guesses who, the first two don't count**

_**Read and review GodOfStorms signing out**_


	3. Burn Baby Burn

**A/N: Aloha people**_**, your glad to see me right,**_** as promised the third chapter of Experimental magic (Sorry it is so late I had several cases of writers block). Well on with the disclaimer.**

**Me: (whispers) Omega you're up.**

**Omega: God of storms does not own HP or L&S, but he does own the plot, the new experiment abilities, and Lilo's her… MHMMMPH!**

**ME: Ok that's enough out of you, on with my fic before big mouth here ruins it all. :(**

The sun shone brightly that morning on Kokaua town , and the town's residents started to arise from their slumber ready for the day's business, all except two sleepy heads who were of course unaware they were soon to be in for a rude awakening. "LILO, STITCH WAKE UP" an irate sounding voice screeched from the lower level, two beings stirred under the covers of their shared bed "Uh, It looks like the Queen Banshee is up huh Stitch" Lilo muttered sleepily. "Ih, chuuta konnaba" came the muffled reply. "Well I don't think we should keep her royal highness waiting, come on" tossing the covers aside Lilo stood up and pulled on her dressing gown.

Upon reaching the elevator Lilo realized that Stitch wasn't following her, turning round she saw that Stitch was still buried under the covers of the bed. Rolling her eyes Lilo walked back up to the bed, and started tugging on Stitch's arm "Come on Stitch, if Nani finds us still in bed we kiss today's freedom goodbye." A tired reply came from somewhere underneath the bundle of fabric "Nagga wake". "Stiiiitch" Lilo moaned and pulled hard on his arm which resulted in Stitch tumbling out of bed and on top of her. Lilo just lay there staring into twin pools of inky blackness; there was something in the depths of those eyes that just stole her breath away. Stitch on the other hand was just speechless, he had always thought that Lilo had beautiful eyes, but now was the first time he really had the chance to appreciate their depth, as he looked closer he noticed a wildness hidden deep within them that could only be matched by his own ,they made him feel as if someone had set off fireworks in his stomach. Their faces were slowly drawn together as if by a magnet, the few inches between them were lessening with passing moment. "hem hem" came a voice off to the side, Lilo and Stitch swiftly turned their heads towards the elevator, in front of them stood Nani who was wearing a very smug look on her face "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" it was then that the two realized that they were in a extremely compromising position. They both leapt up extremely fast, with extremely bright red or in stitches case -which could be seen through his fur- magenta faces. "Nani" Lilo began "I can explain" Nani held up her hand for silence and said in a strained tone "I don't think I want to know, just come down for breakfast before Jumba eats all the pancakes". Only one word rang through the two's heads 'Pancakes' and with that the two ran into the elevator and went whizzing downwards. At this Nani rolled her eyes and muttered "Kids" before walking to the elevator.

Stepping out the elevator Nani noticed two things; one was the smell of burnt toast which could easily be attributed to Pleakly's incompetence at making French toast. The other was more worrying to her, there were scorch marks on the wooden flooring, normally Nani would attribute this to one of Jumba's 'scientific' experiments but as she examined them closer she noticed that they had a specific shape, they were in the shape of a human foot print more specifically Lilo's, also the varnish on the wood in the vicinity of the foot prints was warped as if exposed to extreme heat without bursting into flames. Nani took all of this in and a single thought echoed through her mind 'Oh no, please not now!!'

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lilo was glaring at a certain mad scientist, "I can't believe you Jumba, you ate all twelve _dozen_ pancakes"! The four eyed scientist just shrugged "eh, was hungry, what can you do". Jumba let out a loud belch, "Jumba, where are your manners" came a high pitched voice from by the stove "It's no wonder that the little monster has no manners, what with you for a parental role model" Jumba rolled his eyes "oh really and one eyed noodles skills are any better, look Little girls toast is starting to burn and you have just put it on her plate" Jumba smiled smugly for a moment before his eyes shot open and he stared at Lilo's plate. Lilo looked down and sure enough the French toast was starting to blacken and smoke.

Carefully Lilo stood up off her chair and started to back away from the table; Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly looked at the toast again and decided to follow her lead, when the four of them reached the wall the toast and the plate it was on burst into bright red flames. Pleakly immediately started screeching and flailing his arms around, when as suddenly as the fire started it snuffed out, as if someone had dumped water over the plate. When anyone dared look, all that was left of Lilo's breakfast was a scorch mark on the woodwork, even the plate was gone.

Jumba was first to speak "Evil genius thinks that we pretend that never happened"; a freaked out stare "_agreed_" came the harmonious response. Jumba breathed a heavy sigh of relief before turning his worried gaze to Lilo "So Little Girl, What was it you and 626 wanted to talk about, before you got mad about flat earth cakes". Lilo's flushed with embarrassment "Oh yeah, Stitch has been having terrible nightmares" Jumba' main eyes narrowed "Oh really just what is problem that nightmares cause".

"Well their not causing problems really, but Stitch has been having the same one continuously _every_ night for the past _four weeks_". Jumba frowned "Hmm, that is unusual even for 626," he turned his eyes on Stitch "626 you and little girl meet me in lab in two hours, I wish to conduct some tests" Stitch nodded "Okie- takka". Jumba then left the kitchen muttering something about crazy old men and subliminal programming.

Lilo looked up to the clock on the wall "my God, Stitch I'm late for Hula". She turned to Pleakly "did you fix my hula costume" Pleakly left the room for a second before coming back with her hula costume and a rather worried and pale looking Nani, "here Lilo as good as new, though what got it into Jumba's head to use it as an acid dump I'll never know" a yell was heard from the lab/spaceship "I TOLD YOU, EVIL GENIOUS WAS DISTRACTED". Pleakly shook his head "how does he do that" Lilo turned to Nani "Nani, are you alright, you look kind of pale" Nani jumped, before plastering a grin on her face "oh, I'm fine have a great hula practice." Lilo raised an eyebrow clearly unconvinced but didn't push it "c'mon Stitch were late enough as it is" the two ran out the door towards the hula school.

"Nani, I'm going out buy some more dishes, the little monster ate the last ones" Nani nodded to Pleakly distractedly "Ok I'll see you later then" putting on his wig Pleakly left the room. Nani rested her head on the table "What am I going to tell her, it's not like I could just walk up to her in hula class and say hey Lilo I need you to be careful, because I don't know if you noticed but almost everywhere you step bursts into flames." "Well that's not a very well thought out plan" a voice said behind her "you could just wait till she comes home and then tell her the truth".

* * *

Nani jumped about a foot in the air "Argh" turning round she saw who it was, a strange old man was standing behind her staring at her wistfully. He had an extremely long white beard which was tucked into his belt and hair that was just as long, his clothes were equally strange he wore a bright white cloak along with a light blue woolen robe. Nani frowned but then smiled as she recognized who it was "well well, If it isn't the nut job of a godfather, how are you" Albus Dumbledore grinned "I'm fine thank you very much Nani, where is Lilo"?

Nani's smile faded a little "she is at hula practice… wait why do you want her; she hasn't seen you since the day she was born". Dumbledore's smile only widened "I'm here to give her the Hogwarts acceptance letter" Nani's jaw dropped "Impossible Dad said that the powers that he passed on would be overwhelmed by our mother's blood!" Dumbledore's grin now threatened to split his face in half, his eyes blazing like stars "Yes I know, that's what makes this so exciting and incredible, Lilo is a living contradiction of two major earthly powers, let alone one of the very laws of magic, who knows what she may one day be capable of" it was then his smile disappeared "Of course this will eventually draw the attention of Lord Voldemort as well" he finished grimly. Nani gulped "So the rumors are true then, I should have known he wouldn't have been defeated that easily" Nani's voice was thick with bitterness.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes came back slightly fainter that before "Don't you worry Nani, I will do everything within my considerable power to keep you sister out of his hands". Nani looked a lot calmer knowing that "Albus, I would appreciate it if you came and gave her the letter on her birthday, that way I'll be able to prepare for telling her mom's half of the story" Albus raised a white eyebrow "It sounds reasonable, I will see you tomorrow then… oh Nani before I go have there been any strange happenings on the island of late". Nani closed her eyes and thought back.

_**Flash**_

_**A giant spaceship filled with clones and an insane space hamster attacks the Aloha Stadium.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Protecting an enormously overweight Lilo and stitch from a hungry fry cook experiment.**_

_**Flash**_

_**Lilo with new invention of Jumba's "Hey Nani check out this shrink ray" she fires and hits Pleakly, for the next week Pleakly still walks around with a walnut sized head.**_

_**Flash**_

Nani shook her head "no I don't think so", Dumbledore nodded "Ok then I'll see you at Lilo par…"a beeping came from within his robes, he reached in and pulled out an ear plug and stuffed it in his ear "Yes Moody what is it" there was something unintelligible spoken on the other end, Dumbledore's jaw dropped "WHAT!!" Nani cringed "Nani I have to go something terrible has happened". Nani stood up concerned "what wrong" he turned to her with a look she never thought she'd see… Fear "The wards surrounding Harry Potter have shattered" on that foreboding note he vanished.

**Yes shorter than I wanted but it was a good place to stop and I think I left you waiting long enough. ;) Ok guys I'm currently having a bit of a choice block here for the next chapter. Do you want Harry to meet the Pelekai's next chapter or go to hogwarts early. Be warned this will alter the course of the story quite a bit.**

**Well see you soon Read and Review.**

**Aloha**


	4. Battle of Privet Drive

**A/N: Hi guys did you miss me, -dodges rotten fruit, plasma blasts, and killing curses (ha I have 8 horcruxes take that voldie) - I take that as a yes. Sorry for not updating for ages but this thing absolutely refused to be written, that and I suffered from a severe case of Procastinitus.**

**Disclaimer: we all know the drill, I don't the characters they are copyright of JKR, and Disney yadda yadda.**

If someone asked how Harry Potter was feeling at this moment, Harry Potter would say right now he was having the time of his life, the time of his life trying to stay alive that is. After an incredible yet bizarre morning, he was now currently trying to dodge hundreds of spells flying all over the place. 'How did today end up like this' he thought as he dodged a Killing Curse and then slammed a chair over the head of the death-eater who had fired it. It had all started immediately after the extreme shocks he had that morning.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"When did everything get so big" it was true everything in his room seemed several times bigger. Getting out of bed and rushing to the full length mirror on his bedroom wall, -he felt curiously light on his feet- but looking at his reflection he felt his jaw drop. He had shrunk several feet until he was a little over a foot and a half tall, not only that but his eyes normally bright emeralds were now surrounded by an ocean of black the entire white of his eyes were black . It looked as if he had emerald green pupils. He pinched himself believing it to be just one wacked up crazy dream, 'Ouch, mental note: don't pinch when you haven't cut your nails for a while' so not a dream then. Maybe a prank from Fred and George, that early birthday cake he got yesterday didn't taste right, yeah that was probably it. _'I best write a letter to get the antidote from them' _quickly noticing that he couldn't reach the desk he clambered on top of the chair, he soon noticed he was still too short to reach the parchment _'I really hate those two right now'_ he climbed onto the desk itself. Grabbing a quill and some parchment he quickly scrawled out a note to the twins,

_Dear Fred& George,_

_Hahaha very funny, I hope you both got a laugh out of this; it is a very poor way of making fun of someone's height. So if you would please send me the antidote, then I won't hex you both the next time I see you._

_Yours angrily _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S _

_Tell the Order that I am completely fine, Aside's from your prank._

With that done he made his way over to Hedwig and rapped on her cage, Harry waited with baited breath as he saw her open her eyes. As she looked at him, Hedwig started squawking with what was obviously laughter. Harry rolled his eyes "yeah yeah, laugh it up chuckles, I need you to deliver this to Fred and George and keep pecking at them until they've sent the antidote back with you."

Hedwig hooted an affirmative and flew out the open window; Harry breathed a sigh of relief at least he would be back to normal by evening, all that remained was to explain to the Dursley's why was this way, he shuddered that wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. Well there was no use putting it off, he'd have to go downstairs sometime, now how to get down. Taking a deep breath, Harry jumped off the desk; his foot caught the side of the desk knocking his feet out from under him. Shifting slightly to the side Harry landed on his arm, but narrowly avoided doing a face plant into the uncarpeted wooden floor.

Standing up and brushing himself off Harry grinned "that didn't hurt a bit" unfortunately his self congratulations were cut short when he noticed the chair near the desk, Harry narrowed his eyes and resisted a remarkably strong urge to do an imitation of Dobby the house elf with his bed stand lamp. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, no point obsessing over plain idiocy, muttering darkly he walked towards the door. Thankfully it was open a crack, meaning that he wouldn't have to get the chair and try and jump for the handle.

Moving quietly down the stairs, he noticed that the Dursleys didn't seem to be up yet meaning he could get his breakfast and delay the confrontation between them. Tiptoeing silently into the kitchen, he noticed that the table had been set for one person. Climbing up a chair, he noticed a note on the table written in uncle Vernon's handwriting- it read, _Dear ungrateful brat, we will be out much the day to talk with a potential business partner, a Thomas Olomarv Dirdle. Breakfasts on the table, eat it and stay in your room the rest of the day, if we find you downstairs or one thing out of place there will be hell to pay._

_Your Uncle (regretfully) Vernon_

Harry raised an eyebrow, Olomarv Dirdle why did that sound familiar, shrugging his shoulders he sat down to eat; at least he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys today. About five minutes later he heard a slight tapping sound coming from the window, turning round he noticed a rather large tawny owl. Opening the kitchen door, the owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the desk raising an eyebrow, Harry opened the letter on the parchment was one simple word, _DROP!_

Instantly Harry dropped to the floor as something flew overhead and struck the wall, lifting his head slightly he saw what had been aimed at him, if he was honest with himself he felt like he was going to puke- it was Vernon Dursleys head only the rest of his body was missing. A low chuckling was heard from behind him, turning around the one person he never expected to see here, but there was no mistaking that snakelike visage. Voldemort's face split into a malicious sneer "well well, it looks as if young Harry here has been attempting animagi transformations and has managed to get himself caught half way through, hmm" the only thing going through the boy who lived head at that moment was a well placed 'Oh shit'.

_End flashback_

* * *

Harry ducked a violet colored spell that headed his way, and swiftly sent a bludgeoning hex in return. Thankfully the Order had turned up almost a minute after the death eaters had broken through the wards. Mad-eye moody was currently facing off against Voldemort, who would have thought the grizzled old auror would be able to hold off one of the darkest wizards to date. It was kind of funny actually it looked like something out of an action movie, with all the spells flying back and forth.

Though it seemed that the two wizards seemed evenly matched at first glance, it soon became apparent the old auror was tiring, while the Dark Lord seemed to have a boundless supply of energy. It was a taking all of moody's ingenuity to keep up with the Dark Lords constant barrage of black magic. Moody took a step back and gathered his magic, he knew he had no hope to win this he could tell Voldemort was holding back to humor him but thankfully he had trump card.

Even though he couldn't win he could still do some damage, pouring all his magic into his wand he cried **"EXCESSUM EVERSIO"(1) **a streak of absolute darkness erupted from his wand, it ejected with such force the small stick cracked under the pressure. Voldemort's eyes widened and dove out of the spells path; unfortunately a young deatheater wasn't so lucky, the dark streak struck the youth in the chest at first it looked as if that nothing had happened. Then the screaming came, the youth's skin appeared to boil, the liquidizing flesh seared and dripped off the muscle, the young man's eyes started to liquidized and seep out under the eyelids.

Meanwhile all the fighting had ceased, as everyone watched the gruesome spectacle a couple of the death-eaters were wincing in pity for what was happening to the guy. As Harry looked on an image of the wicked witch of the west from wizard of oz was brought up, he fought an urge to laugh at the DE'S misfortune.

Meanwhile the Death eater had just finished becoming a human swimming pool. Moody fought an urge to puke, he had always hated using that spell, and the effects of the spell were different with each person depending on the amount of evil in their hearts, the darker the person the more destructive it would be unless they knew the counter-spell. If the person had an equal amount of good and evil the conflict would literally tear a person apart molecule by molecule, usually melting them like it had here.

A clear and crisp applause sounded from behind him "well done, Moody to be honest I never expected you to know some grey magic, but I will not make the mistake of my friend their" Mad-eye turned to look at the merciless red eyes of the Dark Lord "I will say however" Voldemort continued "that you gave me an excellent work out but now it is time to say good-bye" and with that the snakelike wizard backhanded him across the face and sent him flying across the street. Moody crashed into a lamppost snapping it in two before crashing into a brick wall before darkness took him he attempted one last contact the Order head(2) '_Albus we need help, the wards are down and Vol…'_ his vision went dark "Professor Moody" Harry cried out and rushed over to old man's side, he checked for a pulse there wasn't one, Moody's chest didn't look like it was moving.

"It's too late Potter within another 10-15 minutes he'll be dead" Voldemort spoke so casually it was like he was talking about the weather. Harry turned to face him his head bowed, so his eyes were shadowed by his bangs, Voldemort raised his wand "well boy with the lesser of your two great defenders out of commission and the old man on the other side of the world, lets end this" Voldemort sneered as he started to draw on his magic "any last words".

Harry just stood there his fists shaking, "now come on boy don't be shy" came the taunting voice, Harry's lips moved slightly and a brief murmur was heard "shut up" the Dark Lord sneered yet again "I'm sorry I don't any of us heard that" the death eaters not holding back the Order snickered at him, Harry slowly lifted his head what the death eaters saw made their blood run cold, and Voldemorts grin falter. Harry's green pupils were glowing and shining with an unrepressed hatred, "I said SHUT UP"!!!! The shout did not shock anyone so much as the intense shockwave of magic that accompanied it, the wave blasted along the road tearing the gravel off in huge chunks.

Many of the Death Eaters jumped out of the way, those slower on the up take or too late were flattened against the buildings behind them like bugs on a windscreen. Voldemort on the other hand was unharmed, shaking his head to clear it "well Potter, I will admit you have come a long way from the last time we met, but still it's not enough to …" he was cut off by a fist burying its self in his stomach "do you ever shut up or are you incapable of making a good monologue, please do it with some style" he glance down to see the emerald eyes of Harry Potter, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul in these eyes the curtains had been drawn back and beyond them was a clear ocean of chaos and insanity. Next thing he knew he was being thrown across the street and crashed into some trash cans, after that came potters fists slamming into his face. Enough was enough Voldemort blasted the boy of him; he looked up in time to see the boy land on his hands and then flip right way up again.

For the first time he felt slight fear of someone other than Albus Dumbledore, raising himself to his feet "Avada Kedavra" he screeched, the green light flashed out of the wand and struck the boy wait the demon into a blue car parked near No. 4 privet drive where he grew still. Voldemort stared at the body, it was clear that Harry Potter was dead. So why did it feel almost too easy, shaking his head Voldemort permitted himself an arrogant smirk, turning his back he froze when he heard a groan from behind him.

Harry found himself in extreme pain, as if someone had taken a carving knife and rammed it into his skull; he knew he shouldn't be alive right now after being hit head on by the killing curse, but hey he was Harry Potter he just had to be different from everyone else. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Voldemorts enraged face "what does it take to kill you boy " a black bolt of energy came flying at him harry closed his eyes knowing that this time no one could save him, or was there. A pillar of fire erupted from the ground absorbing the spell. Harry looked on in wonder as the flames reformed into a very welcoming sight; Albus Dumbledore was back in town, and a pissed one at that.

**_

* * *

A/N: Well guys how'd ya like it 2300 word+, it's not my best because well epic battles aren't my forte. Alright from now on if a new spell/ability or technological wonder appears I will explain it in the authors notes: 1) the spell is basically explained in the chapter it roughly translates as death and Destruction its harmful, but no were near as powerful as its dark counter-part the killing curse because the curse was designed to destroy those who are deeply entrenched evil,it used to be the death penalty but was replace by dementors. 2) Re-read chpt. 3 the ear phone is connected telepathically with the upper members of the Order, designed by Dumbledore as silent walkie talky, all you need is to be a sworn member the Order and know the person your communicating with and you can talk telepathically. Oh and again sorry for being slow to update, but with school and all don't expect much from until the holidays. Remember R&R or I'll make you watch Pleakly do the Chicken dance six hours straight MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_**

**_Aloha_**


End file.
